Etrian Odyssey Cruzados
by Veranchan
Summary: Fanfic sobre el juego de DS: Etrian Odyssey. Kitty, medica de 15 años con un don innato tiene un sueño. Dejando atras su pequeño pueblo natal parte hacia Etria aprovechando el "boom" turistico que el descubrimiento del laberinto de Yggdrasill ha provocado


"Hace tiempo, en la aislada y pequeña aldea de Etria, descubrieron un bosque subterráneo. Desde Radha, gobierno de Etria, se emitió un edicto y se difundió a lo largo y ancho del continente…

Se invitaba a todos los guerreros a que explorasen el bosque y sus profundidades. A pesar de todos los que venían al laberinto, ninguno logró conseguir la fama que buscaba. Muchos más intentaron desvelar sus secretos, aunque no lo consiguieron, y pasó a conocerse cómo…

El laberinto de Yggdrasil."

* * *

La plaza de Dryad estaba de bote en bote pero no perdía la tranquilidad. Entre murmullos y la algarabía; niños y adultos; ciudadanos y visitantes extrajeros, las primeras horas de la mañana paseaban con tranquilidad entre las calles de Etria; iluminando los edificios de piedra que apuntaban a un cielo carente de nubes.

Kitty no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. El tortuoso viaje se borró de su mente en un momento al meterse de lleno en la vida de la aldea. Sin soltar su enorme bolso, se dejó llevar por la multitud, visitando un par de puestos aparcados en la plaza y contemplándolo todo con los ojos bien abiertos. El cansancio, que antes hacía que su maletín pesase el triple, desapareció al instante mientras bailaba al son de la alegre música que las charlas y gritos de los niños producían.

Tanto se dejó llevar, que para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era más de mediodía. Su pequeño estómago gimió lastimeramente llamándole la atención. Ya había llegado a su destino; ahora tenía que encontrar un lugar donde descansar antes de comenzar su búsqueda.

No le fue muy difícil encontrar una posada: en la misma plaza, en una esquina alejada, el edificio de la veleta del gallo tenía una placa sobre la puerta en la que rezaba: "_Posada El Gallo Cantarín"._ Dejándose llevar por el peso de la maleta que volvía a sentir entre sus manos, entró.

El jaleo callejero, que le pareció más intenso que el de su pequeño pueblo con creces, no tenía nada que hacer con el escándalo que se cocía allí dentro. La temperatura superaba con creces la de la calle, y el olor a humanidad le hizo dibujar un mohín en su cara.

La cuadriculada sala en la que se repartían sillas y mesas por doquier, estaba de bote en bote. Su pequeña estatura la ayudó a pasar desapercibida entre tanto guerrero de sobresalientes músculos que se agolpaban para coger sitio en el primer lugar que quedase libre, mientras un par de chicas con delantales iban y venían de un lado a otro sirviendo bebidas y comidas. La luz del exterior entraba por las ventanas, pero apenas podían iluminar el establecimiento, por lo que sobre su cabeza varias lámparas con velas daban la luz que necesitaban.

Cruzando como podía toda la estancia, consiguió alcanzar la barra. Un montón de estantes con botellas mostraban desde el otro lado cuantas bebidas podían servir. Allí, el olorcillo a carne asada era tan intenso que su estomago consiguió sobreponerse al mundanal ruido del lugar, exigiendo que tan exquisito manjar le fuera servido cuanto antes.

Kitty buscó un banco mirando a un lado y a otro, pero todos estaban ocupados. Así que no le quedó otro remedio que intentar llamar la atención de la tabernera poniéndose de puntillas. Su diminuta voz no conseguía llamarle la atención a la propietaria de la posada, que se movía de un lado a otro con presteza y agilidad para atender a todos los clientes.

La observó embelesada. ¡Era tal y como había imaginado! Una mujer de agraciado aspecto cuyo rostro inmaculado era inmune al paso del tiempo. Su melena castaña recogida de forma despreocupaba dejaba caer un par de mechones enmarcando sus vivarachos ojos marrones. Su ropa hacia juego con aquellos ojos, con un generoso escote que atraía las miradas de los soldados que se acodaban en la barra. Era tal y como Kitty había imaginado que sería una mujer de la prestigiosa aldea de Etria.

Con un suspiro, pensó que haría bien en esperar que todos lo guerreros de la barra estuvieran servidos antes de pedir ella algo. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y los pedidos se sucedían. ¡Volvían una y otra vez para pedir más bebida y comida! Impaciente, la pequeña Kitty tamborileó con los dedos sobre la madera, llamando a la posadera cada vez que pasaba por delante de ella sin recibir ninguna atención.

Empezó a arrepentirse de haber viajado hasta allí.

Sin más alimento que el amargo de la derrota antes de comenzar, Kitty volvió a abrirse paso entre la multitud para dirigirse a la salida. Llegar allí había sido toda una proeza, aunque no era suficiente. Quizás tenía que haberle hecho caso a su pobre madre y haberse quedado en casa, a salvo, olvidando su sueño y cumpliendo con las tareas domésticas…

Con estas ideas atormentándole, su manita rozó el picaporte. Éste te abrió de repente, sin darle tiempo a hacer nada. La puerta se abrió y un tremendo peso cayó sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, Kitty se lo quitó de encima, haciendo para un lado el enorme saco apestoso. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde al caer al suelo se había golpeado, e intentó adivinar que era lo que la había tirado.

Ahogó un grito. Hundido entre aquellos harapos rasgados, casi consumido, asomaba la cabeza un joven visiblemente malherido. Sus cabellos rubios estaban aplastados y ensangrentados y su piel blanca como la misma muerte.

- ¡Eh! -Kitty le zarandeó para que despertara -¡Despierta!

El joven entreabrió los ojos, desenfocados. Obviando totalmente todos los ruidos y movimiento que había a su alrededor, Kitty se puso manos a la obra: a velocidad de vértigo, sacó de su pesada maleta un par de ungüentos y algunas vendas que aplicó sobre las heridas visibles del muchacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después, haciendo otro acopio de fuerzas, Kitty lo cargó a su hombro. Sus rodillas temblaron en cuanto vieron todo el peso que debían soportar, mas no impidieron que llegase de nuevo a la barra, apartando bruscamente a los soldados que se interponían en su camino.

Con la voz firme, se dirigió a la tabernera, interrumpiéndola cuando servía la bebida a una mujer rubia de brillante armadura y con la que charlaba animadamente.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Este chico está herido! ¡Necesito una habitación dónde pueda reposar!

La mujer la contempló estupefacta, parpadeando un par de veces antes de responder.

- ¿Puedes pagarla…?

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Sólo déme la habitación y ayúdeme a subirle!

Ante la urgencia, la posadera se apresuró a obedecer, indicando a Kitty que la siguiera después de llamar a uno de los hombres que había en la barra y ordenarle que las ayudase a subir al joven.

La posadera les guió por unas escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde abrió la primera habitación y dejó pasar al guerrero de gigantescos brazos con el cuerpo del muchacho primero. Kitty entró después, asegurándose de que las vendas continuaban en su sitio mientras acostaban al chaval en la única cama del dormitorio. El soldado salió sin decir una palabra, agradeciéndole la posadera su colaboración.

Sin decir una palabra, concentrada en su tarea, Kitty se encargó de buscar y sanar todas las heridas. Cuando estaba terminando, escuchó los pasos de la posadera a sus espaldas, que se colocó a su lado observando la presteza y agilidad de sus manos.

- Vaya… Una médica -comentó - ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Quince años, señora -respondió Kitty guardando los botes de nuevo en su bolsa.

- ¡Vaya! -volvió a exclamar -¡Tan joven y con tanto talento! ¿Eres discípula del doctor Hoffman? No te había visto nunca por aquí.

Al mirar a sus ojos, con su trabajo cumplido, toda la seguridad de la que antes había hecho gala desapareció, abriéndole paso a la timidez que la caracterizaba. Frotándose la cabeza, bajó la vista al suelo, notando sus mejillas arder y sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Gracias -murmuró -He llegado a Etria hoy mismo. El doctor Hoffman es toda una autoridad en el campo de la medicina, y mi sueño es ser su aprendiza…

La amable sonrisa de la posadera la animó a levantar un poco la mirada, sintiéndose algo extraña al no recibir las clásicas reprimendas que su familia le daba cada vez que les decía cuál era su sueño. En un acto que la hizo enrojecer aún más, la mujer le acarició la cabeza de forma maternal.

- ¡Pues ánimo! ¡Has demostrado que mereces ese puesto! Ya apenas queda gente como tú en este mundo, pequeña… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kitty… ¿Cuánto le debo por la habitación?

- ¡Nada! Te invita la casa. Hasta que se mejore tu amigo, claro. Si necesitáis algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, gracias -tartamudeó la pequeña.

- Voy a bajar ya, a saber la que estarán armando esos borrachuzos en mi ausencia…

Despidiéndose de ella con una última sonrisa, la posadera salió de la habitación.

Kitty miró a su alrededor. Lo había conseguido. No de la manera que esperaba, pero había conseguido llegar a Etria. Tenía un sitio donde dormir. ¡Ya sólo le quedaba acudir a la famosa consulta del doctor!

Eufórica, dio un saltito. Pero su alegría se vino abajo cuando volvió a mirar al chico. Su sueño debía esperar un par de días más. ¡Cómo médica, tenía que cuidar de su paciente hasta que sanase por completo!

Su estomago rugió recordándole que ella también debía cuidarse un poco. Dudando un poco sobre si dejar sólo al paciente era buena idea, otro quejido causado por el hambre la hizo decidirse. Fue corriendo a zamparse al primer guerrero que se le pusiera por delante.


End file.
